Two Red Eyes
by StrikerL26
Summary: Changing stuff makes things extremely interesting. Changing someone's favourite food or their favourite colour could potentially have a great impact. What if you were to change the colour of one eye?


I had an idea and I had to write it. Hopefully, you enjoy Two Red Eyes. Tbf someone probs thought of this already, but I hadn't seen it yet, and I wanted to write it. I want to continue this ngl. I find it interesting.

Warning: there will be a bit of repeating in this. Some things in this chapter won't change from the original manga. In future chapters, there will be very little.

_yoink_

"_Earth Release! Rock Dislodgement Destruction_!" yelled Kakko, as he touched the ground and the ceiling started to rumble.

Kakashi looked to his two teammates, urgency in his eyes "Everyone get out now!"

They ran towards the exit, dodging all boulders coming their way with ease. A bit too much ease. The Iwa nin, became annoyed. Simple kids were going to walk out of here, killing their men, breaking apart their base and almost ruining their plan. Kakko would be damned if he didn't take out at least one of them.

Choosing the white-haired kid with a mask, he repeated the seals, and touched the ground again, concentrating rocks around the kid as more rocks fell from the ceiling, going straight for his head.

For Kakashi, dodging rocks had gone from child's play to a life and death situation. Bad enough with his blind spot, de ducked and weaved in snake-like motions to avoid death. Yet fate was cruel. A rock just larger than the size of his fist dislodged from the ceiling and fell directly into the blind spot created by Kakashi's injured left eye. The Jonin fell to the floor, and just as he slipped from consciousness, cursed his new blind spot.

Unable to move, he made an easy target for the largest rock, which had conveniently decided to fall at that specific moment.

Obito heard the thunk of the rock against Kakashi's skull, and the thump as his friend fell to the floor.

"KAKASHI!"

Without warning, Obito suddenly turned back from Rin and towards the myriad of falling rocks. Picked up his unconscious teammate, and flung him towards Rin. Less than a second later, the massive rock landed, pinning the Uchiha under it, flattening his right side.

A few moments later, Kakashi woke up to the faint sounds of groaning. He looked to his right. Rin Nohara was rubbing her shoulder tersely.

"Rin…Kakashi…you okay?"

Both shinobi looked up to witness the horrible sight of their teammate pinned under a boulder. A pool of dark red flowed around him, as he looked at them with the one eye he still had. Blood flowed from his mouth, which somehow formed half a smile, the other half was gone forever. Rin gasped and covered her mouth as tears threatened to spill. Kakashi froze, remembering.

A pool or red around a dead body.

His Father.

Footsteps brought him from his flashback. Rin had already gotten up and walked towards the other member of Team Minato. Her hand clenched over her mouth.

Kakashi rushed past her and immediately set to work on trying to raise the boulder. Pumping chakra into his arms and legs, he attempted to remove the rock from over his comrade. He failed.

"Shit…"

He tried again. And again. The boulder wouldn't budge.

'That's enough… it's okay Kakashi', the Uchiha whispered 'It looks like it's over for me. The Right side of my body is almost smashed… there's no feeling in it.

Kakashi did not look like he heard. He showed no signs of stopping and tried again. And again. The boulder wouldn't budge. Kakashi's muscles, overloaded with pain and the lactic acid at this point, was forced to his knees.

"No…this…" Rin was so close to crying, "…why…

Obito coughed, and more blood flew from his mouth.

"DAMMIT!" Two hands slammed into the ground.

Kakashi rested on all fours, hands clenched into fists and his knuckles were white with strain.

"I… from the beginning if only I'd gone along with what you said and went with you to rescue Rin, something like this wouldn't have happened!"

The jounin closed his eyes in regret "what kind of commander… what kind of jounin-"

"No, forget it…"Obito's voice was raspy. Every word seemed to take some of his life with it. "I'm… the only one… who didn't give you a present… at your jounin celebration right?"

Kakashi slowly looked up at his friend.

"I was wondering… what would be good… and now I've come up with it… and don't worry it's not useless baggage…" joked Obito for the final time.

"You lost your eye… right? Which means my present… wouldn't be useless after all."

The Uchiha stared at his cousin directly in the eye.

"I'm… giving you my Sharingan, Kakashi"

Kakashi and Rin stared at him, the latter finally allowing tears to flow from her eyes.

"You've just achieved the Mangekyō in your remaining eye… which means with this one, you will achieve the Eternal Mangekyō… at least in your left eye"

Kakashi froze. Rin turned her head towards the masked nin.

Sure enough, instead of the usual pinwheel with two tomoe, Kakashi's eye now had four red circles, encircled in black and connected by thin black lines. In the centre lay a black dot, circled by a thin line of red, and around that was a small circle of black. The rest of the eye, as usual, was red.

"Rin… using your medical jutsu, please take out my Sharingan… and implant it into Kakashi's left eye.

The medical nin wiped her eyes and beckoned to Kakashi

"Come over here so we can start quickly." The determination in her face was evident.

"I'm already going to die… but I can become your eye, and from now on we will see the future."

_Yoinkus_

_**October 10, Day of the Attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox**_

"Stay Back!"

The voice came from one of the many of ninjas blocking the way of the roughly dozen young nins moving towards the centre of Konohagakure

Asuma looked around them. They were blocked in almost all directions.

"You younger ninjas are to stay away from the Kyubi. This isn't a war with another village, this is our own villages mess! There is no reason for you to risk your lives over it" stated the leader of their opposition. His face was rigid and his eyes brown, and their pattern very similar to a member of their group.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Kurenai loudly protested at her father's face.

For this, she received a light tap of the shoulder from Asuma and a sign to calm down.

"You are a ninja and you won't live forever" he then looked Kurenai directly in the eyes "but my daughter, you are a woman. At least pass the spirit of fire onto my future grandchi-"

Shinku Yuhi came to an abrupt halt near the end of his sentence. He stopped moving entirely. Kurenai looked at her father with resistance, but also surprise

"Dad?"

The genjustu mistress to be looked at him closely. His eyes stared directly into her own, but he wasn't actually looking at her.

Kakashi looked overhead gear once more, and walked right past both father and daughter, to the surprise of all his group. This surprise multiplied when Shinku nor any of his companions made any effort to stop him.

_It's a genjustu_, Kurenai finally realised, and walked over to Kakashi, also doing the once over on her gear.

"No"

The white-haired Uchiha held one hand out blocking her path

"What do you mean no?" Kurenai placed the kunai she had been checking back into one of her many pockets and crossed her arms at Kakashi.

"As much as I would appreciate your help, your father said no," The Jonin looked at her, his red eyes as much of a mask as the one covering his mouth, "and if you were to die today, your father would never forgive me"

"So you're going to leave me here, after what we all agreed?" Kurenai couldn't believe her ears, "Innocent people are dying and you expect me to stay?!"

"Yes"

"I am going with you Kakashi, nothing you can say will change that"

"I know"

"What do you mean you kn.."

The genjustu became effective immediately. Gai, the only other member of their group not in a trance caught her and laid her on the ground. He then looked at his rival warily, who had deactivated his Sharingan to preserve chakra.

"You won't try the same thing on me will you?"

"I figured it wouldn't work anyway,"

The two silently ran off towards the city gates, towards the Kyūbi.

_yeetus_

Ever woken up from a beautiful dream? In that dream, you are killing everyone. It was beautiful. Screams fill your ears, shrieks of terror everywhere. Absolutely beautiful. Until you receive a good smack upside the head. Then you wake up and realise it's no dream and that you were under mind control.

Still beautiful of course, because you're the Kyūbi, but your victims happen to be citizens of Konoha. Last time you were here you were sealed. So, of course, you take the logical decision and try to leave.

Hiruzen Sarutobi led his squad of 7 ANBU towards the retreating Kyubi, who had successfully made it through the gates. Adamantine staff in hand, he performed a one-handed seal.

"_Earth Release: Multi-Layered Earth-Style Wall_"

Three wide walls rose out in front of the Kyūbi, who stopped and swiped at the walls twice. They crumbled and he turned around and slowly backed away from the gate. Opening his mouth wide, he focused his immense chakra in his mouth, charged a Tailed Beast Ball and shot it at his pursuers.

Hiruzen and his squad were forced to separate in order to dodge the ball of death. It continued past them and completely destroyed the gates of Konoha.

"Shit," the curse slipped out of the mask of one of the ANBU, who then promptly made several seals.

"_Fire Release: Great Phoenix Flame_"

"_Wind Release: Seeking Air Bullet_"

Both ANBU member spat out their jutsus simultaneously towards the tailed beast. Both merged, the power of the wind amplifying the power of the fire, and landed on one of the Beats tails. In retaliation, the Kyūbi did a full 360, swiping at them will all 9 of its tails.

Hiruzen and his ANBU were again forced to dodge. One of them was unlucky, and his body was slapped with immense force, ending his life instantly.

Hiruzen extended his adamantine Staff, slapping one of the tails with it, eliciting a shriek of pain from the tailed beast. The whistle of a three-pronged kunai whizzed by his ear and impaled itself in one of the other tails. There was a yellow flash, and the Fourth Hokage entered the battlefield, landing on the Kyūbi's tail.

Pulling out one of his famed three-bladed kunai, he cut his finger and touched the ground.

"_Summoning Jutsu: Food Cart Destroyer Technique_!"

Smoke encircled the Namikaze and the tailed beast. Hiruzen spun his staff quickly, creating a current of wind that blew away the smoke. Once removed, he witnessed a yellow-haired smirking man on top of a massive orange toad, on top of a nine-tailed fox. The tails of the beast moved frantically, desperately trying to remove the incredible weight of Gamabunta from his back.

"Jiraiya, u son of a- oh Minato! Nice seeing you again" The great toad raised one arm in greeting. The Fourth Hokage raised one eyebrow, clearly intrigued but pressured for time.

He jumped down from the great toad's head and branded the only still tail of the Kyūbi with his Flying Thunder God Formula. He then proceeded to gather chakra in his hands.

"How long can you hold him down for?"

"Not a very long boss. This one's fiery!"

All nine tails finally free, The Kyūbi began prying the hefty toad from over him.

"_Earth Release: Mother Earth's Binding_"

Hiruzen's jutsu caused two hands of stone to rise up directly from the Earth. Each grabbed three tails and held them tightly, preventing them from moving.

The Third Hokage then rushed to towards his successor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you"

Minato smiled in appreciation and then before Kurama could experience freedom Minato slammed his palms into the Kyūbi's tail, and in a bright orange flash, Gamabunta was left with nothing but air below him, letting him land not so gracefully on the ground creating a large dust cloud.

"You're welcome boss!"

_yote_

The two Hokage and the tailed beast found themselves in front of the safe house where Kushina and Naruto were staying.

Immediately, the Kyūbi tried to escape, wanting to return to the wild after so many years of imprisonment. Both Hokage immediately started to perform seals, but a certain redhead beat them to it.

"_Adamantine Sealing Chains_!"

Six chains flew from the Uzumaki's back and wrapped themselves around the Tailed beast, restraining it and chaining it to the ground. It struggled and tried to roll. Immediately one chain started to crack. Kushina made a face.

"That man must have made me weaker than I thought" she sighed, the voiced the question on all of their minds

"What are we gonna do with it?"

"Seal it," Minato had already made up his mind"

"But in who?"

"Me" Kushina offered. Both present and former Hokage looked at her as if she was mad

"Hear me out. I am already dying –"

"But Kushina –"

The first chain was broke. The Kyūbi roared.

"Wait, Minato – please, let me speak. I'm dying. Sealing that thing within me would definitely en my life, but at least it will die with me. Everybody wins-

"Except me. Kushina we're a family now. If anything, Naruto should know his mother. I'm not putting that thing back in you."

"What about the child?" Hiruzen suggested.

Both husband and wife looked at him as if he were mad. Then Minato's facial expression changed. And the second chain broke

"Hell No! There is no way in HELL you are sealing that thing in my son. Tell him Minato!"

Minato did not reply, a snap echoing where it should have been. The third chain had broken

"Minato? Don't tell me you're not actually considering this…"

The Fourth Hokage remained silent. His face stoic but his heart torn. He had come to a decision already, but he knew his wife wouldn't like it.

"Hokage-sama is right"

"You can't be serious!"

Minato could not look at his wife in the eyes. "I know you don't like it, but it's the only way. Hokage-sama is too Old. You would die. I cannot allow that under any circumstances"

"And what about you."

A loud crack was heard. The fourth chain was broken. The Kyūbi roared again, now able to move most of its tails.

"I… I don't know. I do not think I would survive it. I'm not special like you Kushina. Uzumakis are born with a naturally large pool of 'special' chakra. It's why you were chosen to be the second Jinchuriki. I'm not like that. I came from a normal family within this village. Sealing all of that within me might kill. But Naruto is like you also an Uzumaki."

"I don't like this Minato. I don't like this at all. Would you not give your life four our son?"

"I would, I definitely would, but I also need to seal it. That thing has so much chakra, I don't think I would be able to seal it within a baby. I would have to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal."

Kushina's eyes widened and she tried to protest. Minato simply pressed a finger to her lips and took his child from her. Tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes.

The fifth chain finally broke, freeing the tailed beast's right arm. Which he promptly then used to break the only remaining chain, setting him free.

The beast roared and started to prepare a beast ball, aimed at the trio. Minato pushed his wife towards the house and began preparations for sealing the beast within his son. Hiruzen Sarutobi brandished his staff and began to make some seals. But before he could finish.

"_Gate of View: Open_!"

A glowing green shinobi with a bowl haircut who wore a green jumpsuit and orange striped leg warmers flew at the Kyūbi, landing an unexpected punch straight to the side of its head, stopping the Biju bomb and snapping the unprepared fox's head sideways.

Kakashi landed in front of the two Hokages and promptly activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Might Guy landed beside him.

"Make the preparations Hokage-sama. We'll cover you." Gai gave both men a thumbs up and his signature smile.

"And how exactly do you plan to subdue a tailed beast?" Minato asked

"_Susanoo_"

Teal blue chakra began to pour from every skin cell in Kakashi's body. Forming a blue aura around him. It then began to build a skeletal structure, forming a protective ribcage around Kakashi, with two skeletal arms protruding from either side. The spine then shot upwards and from it stemmed a blue skull, eyes hollow, which stared directly at the Kyūbi. Muscle fibre began to grow along the arms, forming biceps and triceps.

"This is a far as I can go"

Minato, who had never seen Kakashi use the _Susanoo_ prior to this smiled and nodded.

"Go"

The _Susanoo's_ arm reared back, then came back forwards towards the Kyūbi, who responded by bringing up his own arm, countering the great punch.

The second arm mirrored its other side. Planning to do the same thing, the Kyūbi raised its other arm.

"_Front Lotus_"

With Blinding speed, Gai sent a flurry of punches into the moving arm of the Kyūbi. The force of all of the punches angled the arm away from _Susanoo_, resulting in the teal blue fist connecting with the beast's stomach.

Kurama fell backwards and gave a low growl. With unnatural speed for his size, he turned and swiped who of his teals, one at each shinobi.

Gai leapt back, avoiding the strike. Kakashi followed in a similar fashion, suffering no bodily harm but unable to move his _Susanoo_ out of the war quickly enough. The second tail hit its hand, and with a loud crack, four blue fingers disappeared from existence. Kakashi grimaced.

They landed beside the Third Hokage who, to their immense surprise, was laying an unconscious Minato on the ground.

"What happened here?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi made a grim face

"I had to take his place"

_Yeet_

_**A few moments earlier**_

As Guy and Kakashi moved to engage the tailed beast, Minato had expected his predecessor to follow them. Instead, the elderly man sighed and looked at Minato.

"Go help your student. I will perform the sealing."

"Hokage-sama, there is no way I would let you do that. This is my responsibility as Hokage. Go help them, please"

Hiruzen sighed. "Is there anything I can say that would make you change your mind?"

"Nothing"

Hiruzen nodded and took up his staff.

Minato gave a sad smile.

"Sorry"

"Huh?"

Now behind him, Hiruzen swung the Adamantine staff at Minato's head and grabbed the child in his arms. The Namikaze crumpled. Just before his world went entirely black, he looked up at Hiruzen

"Goodbye Minato"

_Yate_

Both Kakashi and Gai mirrored his grim face. Before jumping away to engage the nine-tailed fox.

Setting the child down in front of him, Hiruzen performed six seals.

He then gasped, as his soul was partially separated from his body and suspended behind him. Behind his soul appeared the Shinigami, who looked at him with blood red eyes, hungry. The white-haired demon then began chanting unintelligibly, his hunger made plain in each syllable.

"_Reverse Lotus_!"

Gai moved around the Kyubi at blinding speeds, landing several punches at several different places on the Kyūbi's body. These only seemed to have the effect of angering it.

Kurama turned it's head towards the annoying green-clad shinobi and roared at it. The shockwave from the roar sent the taijutsu master flying into his friend, who caught him in the _Susanoo's_ functioning hand.

Guy looked at the white-haired Uchiha. He was sweating and visibly tired. Pain coursed through every cell in his body, and he was only using his left eye. His breathing was also heavy and ragged.

"Hey Kakashi, you alright?"

The Kyūbi sent out another shockwave, but this time through the ground. Both of them jumped.

"I'm… fine…"

Guy Made a face, is disbelief plain, but didn't argue "If you say so"

"I've got a plan"

Kakashi allowed Guy to enter the _Susanoo_ as he caught one of the tails from the Kyūbi. The force of the swipe caused the bone of one of the arms to crack. As he held the tail, Kakashi explained the plan.

"It's risky"

"I know, but we're shinobi, everything we do is risky.

His rival nodded

"Let's Go"

The Shinobi split up.

"_Gate of Wonder: Open_"

A fiery blue aura surrounded Guy, drawing Kurama's attention towards him.

Kurama sent two of his tails in pursuit of the green-clad shinobi. The increased speed and strength brought by the seventh gate allowed Guy to dodge the Tails easier than before.

Kakashi was in a similar situation. Four of the Kyūbi's tails were trained on him and his _Susanoo_. Dodging out of the question due to his great size, the Uchiha was forced to parry and block every single strike coming at him, causing great damage to his _Susanoo_, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He did not have to wait long.

Two of great orange tails came at him at his front, while the other two came at the sides. With precise movements, Kakashi willed his _Susanoo_ to smack away the tail on the left side and grab the right one with his arms.

Acting quickly, the turned himself sideways and willed the left warm to grab one of the two tails. The final tail made its mark, and struck the ribcage of the _Susanoo_, leaving a gaping hole in the protective layer of chakra around Kakashi.

The Tails in his arms started to thrash madly, and in his weakened state, Kakashi doubted that he would last long enough for his plan to work. To make matters worse, that fourth tail that had broken his ribcage had turned around was streaking through the air to finish him off.

_oink_

Gai was having a bit of a better time than Kakashi. Being much smaller and insanely fast allowed the taijutsu master to land several punches and kicks to both tails. They left no mark and seemed to do nothing apart from aggravating the fox.

In response, Kurama sent another of his tails out after the shinobi. With surprising speed, the Tail shot straight out at Guy., who did not see the new tail until the last second.

He moved just in time, to save his life, but not quick enough to avoid harm, as the tail pierced the left side of his abdomen. Gai groaned and fell to the ground. Landing on one knee, he hoped for a breather, but all three tails were once again going straight for him. Just behind them, he saw that Kakashi had managed to hold onto two of the tails.

Summoning his strength, Gai flew directly at the tails and manoeuvred himself to go directly in between all of them. Using one tail as a launch pad, he flew past the other tails directly at the hole in his teammates _Susanoo_.

Landing behind his teammate, he gave him a quick tap on the shoulder before jumping straight up through the skull of the _Susanoo_. Turning around, he saw that the three tails were still following.

Guy smiled, "Kakashi! Now!"

Kakashi used the still working hand of the _Susanoo_, to fling the tail that he held in his left hand over two of the tails chasing Guy. Jumping up with another tail still under his left arm, he pulled the tail other the previous tails.

Guy used this moment to change his direction

"_Pure Pressure_"

Guy pulled his legs towards him, curling himself into a ball, before extending his legs with lightning speed, creating so much pressure behind his legs and shooting him directly downwards past his partner. Two of the tails in pursuit suddenly found themselves unable to move, while the last one headed directly towards Guy.

Guy landed ungracefully on the ground a few metres away from his partner. Too tired to move and still in great pain from his injury and opening seven gates, the taijutsu master did now know that the third tail was still in pursuit of him.

The third tail was about to strike when Kakashi and His _Susanoo_ jumped in between them. The strike destroyed much of the ribcage, barely missing Kakashi, but protecting Guy from any damage. With the last of his willpower, Kakashi gave his _Susanoo_ its final orders.

With the remaining tail under the teal skeleton's right arm, the Shinobi used his left to grab the one that had been targeting Guy, before jumping over the rest of the tangled tails.

The result was a mass of eight tangled tails wildly thrashing together.

Kakashi landed beside his teammate, as the last of his blue aura left him.

"It worked," Guy said

Kakashi made a face "You sound surprised"

"Should I be?"

"No. Bet we can't rest yet. There's still one more tail, and we still need to restrain it."

"You've got another plan"

"Yes, and this one's much better. Basically guaranteed to work. I just need you to make a distraction."

"Consider it done". Guy leapt off towards the Kyūbi.

Does he have a death wish? Kakashi thought to himself. Facing the Nine-tailed demon fox alone was positively suicidal

Kurama looked directly at the human leaping towards him. He had already underestimated them because they were children, he would not make the same mistake.

The Fox slammed his claw into the ground, forcing the shinobi to jump high into the air. Just as the Kyūbi had predicted he would. With incredible speed, the ninth tail flew towards the blue glowing shinobi.

"_Daytime Tiger_"

Guy placed a palm facing towards the tail in front of his face, then tapped this with his other hand, formed into a fist, creating a massive amount of air pressure. Guy then made a hand seal resembling a tiger, and the pressurized air rushed towards the tail, condensing as it moved. Upon impact with the tail, the air exploded around it, slightly altering the trajectory of the tail, enough for Guy to turn sideways and dodge the fatal blow.

Grabbing onto the tail, he again used it as a launch pad and jumped, going straight at the Kyūbi's arm.

"_Woodpecker's Drill_"

Guy began spinning at an incredible speed, and he flew towards the arm.

Kurama grew weary of the human and swatted him, giving Kakashi the opening he needed.

Body flickering to where Kurama's paw just was, Kakashi threw seven Kunai in an arc around the fox's face. Each had a smoke bomb connected to it which promptly went off and disrupted the fox's eyesight. Before he could react, the left paw slammed down and crushed the Uchiha.

Satisfied, with his victory, Kurama waited for the smoke to disperse before he killed the other stupid humans.

Kurama opened his mouth and started to charge a tailed beast ball, already thinking of the beautiful freedom he would experience very soon.

The smoke dispersed, and out of the smoke came to red eyes. They bore into his own.

The fox went rigid. An Uchiha. He **hated** Uchihas. Those eyes exactly like Madaras caused him nothing but trouble wherever he went. His thoughts seemed to become cloudier and cloudier, his last rational one being about how tasty Uchihas must be.

Kakashi stood on the great fox's nose looking direly into his eyes. Slowly, the fox's eyes became red with intricate black pinwheels.

"Now Hokage-sama!" he shouted

The Shinigami stopped chanting and wrapped his left arm with prayer beads until a curse seal appears on its arm. It drove this arm into Sarutobi's back and came out of his front, deathly pale, visible to only Hiruzen and Kurama as it reached towards him and grabbed his soul, pulling him towards Naruto, who was obliviously experimenting with is saliva.

There was a great flash or orange, as the Kyūbi's soul and chakra were sealed within Naruto. Kakashi was left standing on the bare ground, his right eye shut and bleeding. He promptly sat down gathering his breath.

"Kakashi!"

The Uchiha groaned.

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"In my draw, in my office, there is a letter for my children. Deliver it to them. Please"

The masked man nodded before he lied back land let his consciousness leave him.

yeek

Jeez that took a stupidly long time. Plez read. Plez review.

ALSO, regarding some stuff in this chapter. Yes, all of the Kyūbi's chakra is in Naruto. Yes, I went with the blue glow of the seventh gate form the anime instead of the green glow from the manga despite me not watching the anime. Yes, Hiruzen Sarutobi is dead. And Yes, Kakashi is an Uchiha now. With 2 Sharingan. And plz don't complain about Obito not being a close enough relative for Kakashi to achieve Eternal Mangekyo. I physically see no way of him achieving it otherwise. Just imagine that they're cousins or something.

If anyone has already written a story like this or knows of anyone who has by any chance and you know of it plz let me know. It would be interesting to see how someone else has done it.

Also I have a feeling I spelt Guy's name in two different ways in this chapter so if u see that, plz ignore it. Also sry for the terrible quality of the fight scenes, really don't know how the Kyubi would fight. Btw, is Jonin spelt Jonin or Jounin?

Till next update. I'll try to make it quick, but it definitely won't come out within a week.

**Striker**


End file.
